


She changed everything

by ImaginaryDragons



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Married Supercat, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, all the fluff I could fit in one fic, supercat child
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-05
Updated: 2019-12-05
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:53:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21684817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImaginaryDragons/pseuds/ImaginaryDragons
Summary: If just ten years ago anyone had told Cat that she would be living like this. Living with a wife she loved more than anything other than her son and their daughter she would have told them they were insane. Yet here she was the happiest she had ever been living a life she never thought possible.a day in the life of a very happy supercat
Relationships: Clark Kent/Lois Lane, Kara Danvers/Cat Grant, past Cat Grant/Lois Lane - Relationship
Comments: 11
Kudos: 120





	She changed everything

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ineedyoualive](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ineedyoualive/gifts).



> this is a very very very belated birthday present for @ggreymd this was supposed to be a short one shot maybe 5k words at most but now it's one of the longest oneshots I've ever written I got a bit carried away.

If anyone had asked Cat ten years ago if she thought that she would have domestic bliss then she would have laughed in their face. After four failed marriages Cat believed whole heartedly that the domestic ideas that shows and books talked about were complete bull shit. After all every time she had started to have that her husbands had ended up wanting more from her, wanting her to stay home more wanting her to give up parts of her job. To her domesticity had become tied to loosing her ability to do the things she loved. That was wrong though. She had been shown just how wrong it was by none other than her assistant. Well now former assistant and award winning reporter. 

All those years ago standing on that balcony after saving the world when she had told Supergirl, well Kara, that she had changed her she had no idea how deep it would go. Cat smiled fondly at the memory she had been naive to think that she could fight her feelings for Kara she had known she was in love with her yet she had done every conceivable thing to try to convince herself that she wasn’t. It hand’t worked and int he end even leaving Catco and spending three years away from Kara wasn’t enough to make her feelings fade. Eventually she had accepted that and had come back. God was she glad she did. Because now she got to have Kara, she got to wake up in the morning next to her and watch as her wife basked in the sunlight streaming through the windows. She got to see how Kara would dance around the kitchen in headphones when she thought no one was watching and how she would sing in the shower. She got to have all of it and she would swear that even after five years together with every day she fell even deeper in love with Kara. 

Some times she would wonder about the time they missed together because Cat left but Cat always remembered she had needed too. Kara had needed to grow on her own. Kara needed to create her own career away from Cat’s shadow. When they had gone public with their relationship the fact that Cat hadn’t been around for almost three years had acted in Kara’s favor. It had helped to silence any rumors that Kara hadn’t earned her success or that she wasn’t a real reporter. Cat did wish she could have been there for all of the milestones in Kara’s early reporting career but she knew that in the end it was better for Kara’s career that she hadn’t been there, even if it was worse for her heart.

She remembered how mad Kara had been with her when she first got back. How Kara had yelled at her about leaving her but how she had ended up accidentally admitting to being in love with Cat. Cat of course had responded by kissing her and promising Kara she wasn’t leaving her again. That this time she was staying for good. She had kept that promise. She did her best not to leave Kara for more than a week or so. She knew how Kara feared abandonment, after everything she had been through it was understandable. She lost her planet, had been abandoned by her cousin, had found out that her mom had survived yet never bothered to look for her. When Cat had found out that particular fact she had almost ended up storming the deo to steal J’onn’s ship and fly to Argo to give Alura a piece of her mind. Instead though she had held Kara as she let out the tears and the anger that she hadn’t let herself show anyone else. She had let Kara yell about it and feel every emotion that came with it because Cat knew Kara couldn’t just keep pretending that she was just completely happy her mom was alive. Of course Kara was partially happy but she had also found out her mother had abandoned her to drift in space and had built herself a whole new life with out Kara. Cat clearly remembered the moment when Kara had come down from her anger and she had looked Cat straight in the eye tears still on her face and she had told Cat. “I promise no matter what happens whatever threat even if I’m pulled across the universe I will never abandon Carter or give up on coming home to you and him like she did to me.” 

It was that pivotal moment that had made Cat realize that she wanted to marry Kara. She wanted to be with Kara for the rest of her life. She hadn’t even told Kara she loved her, they hadn’t even moved in together but Cat already knew that one day she was going to marry the hero. She doesn't’ tell Kara that yet. She doesn't end up telling Kara the night she actually does propose. No she waits, she waits as they progress as they get closer and as Carter starts calling Kara mom. That had been a shock, she had said it so hesitantly and had been so worried that he would scare Kara off by calling her that but Kara just teared up and pulled him into a hug as she tried not to cry. Carter being his teenage self tried to pretend like he wasn’t tearing up too, and he would deny it being such a big deal but Cat knew how much it was too him. He had seen Cat go through two divorces since his father but he had never done more than tolerate them. But Kara he loved Kara and sometimes that terrified Cat because this time if it didn’t work it wouldn’t just break her it would break Carter too. 

They were a family in every way. Cat never really realized a relationship could be like this. Where being with someone was like this, where their family became hers and vice versa. Where she would come home and see Carter watching movies with Kara and laughing. Where she felt completely safe. Where Carter felt safe to be himself. Even with his father Carter was never this free and this happy. Cat knew that and she was beyond happy to see him be like that with Kara to see how happy he was when she got home and how he would hug her in the morning just like he hugged Cat. 

When Cat proposed she had asked Carter if he was alright with Kara officially becoming part of their family and he had laughed and told her “how could I not be you are both my moms I’ve been waiting for you two to get married it’s about time.” Cat had immediately pulled her son into a hug and kissed the top of his head. She had been worried about his reaction, he was the deciding factor for Cat for if she would actually do this. She had made the mistake of marrying someone that Carter didn't like before. Of course she hand’t known that at the time, in fact Carter had been trying to hide his dislike of the man and Cat had sadly fallen for it. 

With Kara it was the fifth times the charm. This time things didn’t fall apart after they said their vows in fact things got better. So much so that one night Cat turned to Kara and asked her if she wanted to have another kid. The smile that lit up Kara’s face would stay ingrained in Cat’s mind forever. Kara had softly told her yes, after that they had talked for hours about it, about if they wanted to adopt if they wanted to get a donor or if there was some sort of kryptonian tech that could help them have a kid that shared both their dna. 

Kara had brought up the matrix and the possibility of that working it would be a complex process because while the matrix could possibly combine their dna to create a baby the matrix couldn’t carry the child safely because of the human DNA. Thea ended up talking in detail till the sun came up. Kara convinced Cat to take the day off with her and they could go to the fortress s and fully explore their possibilities. Cat knew how important it was to Kara that she wouldn’t be the last kryptonian. The last true member of the house of El. Clark for how good he was, he wasn’t truly kryptonian and any child of his and Lois’s would be like him more human than kryptonian. With their child it would be different Kara would raise them to be both kryptonian and human. A child of both cultures of both worlds. 

Cat was thankful for that night, because that night lead her to where she was now leaning against the nursery door watching Kara softly sing a kryptonian lullaby to their daughter. She was just two years old and she already looked just like Kara, well Kara would say she looked like Cat they had had quite a few “debates” on where little Astrid had gotten her blonde hair from. She had Cat’s hazel-green eyes and Kara’s bright smile she had the same curls to her hair that Carter had and Kara claimed that she had the same nose as her aunt Astra who she was named after. They had gone with Astrid as her “human” name and Astra as her kryptonian. Kara felt it fitting because in a way Astra was the best mother Kara had and Astra was the only person in their family to truly try to take care of Kara. Cat wished she could meet her, tell her thank you for giving Kara the love and devotion that Alura hadn’t. 

“Are you going to come in and say good morning or are you just going to stand in the door way all day?” Kara said with a smirk. Over the years some of Cat’s signature wit had rubbed off on Kara and in return some of Kara’s softness and unbridled happiness  
s had rubbed off on Cat. Not that she would ever admit to that. 

“I was just enjoying the view. You look so peaceful like this with her in the mornings.” Cat said motioning at their little girl. They were sitting in front of the floor to ceiling window of the nursery. It was set up so that it would let in sunlight while not allowing anyone outside to see in. The DEO had designed it with Astrid’s powers in mind they had wanted to make sure that she was able to absorb as much sunlight as she needed and would stop any possible paparazzi from seeing Astrid fly around her room or use any of her powers. 

“Mama mama,” Astrid was suddenly awake and wiggling out of Kara’s arms to toddle over to Cat. It made Cat’s heart warm to see her little girl so happy to see her. She bent down and swooped the little girl up into her arms as she laughed. Cat hadn’t thought she would get to experience this again. Before Kara she hadn’t even thought of having another kid, after all she already had two and she wasn’t sure if Carter would even be alright with having another sibling. But now Carter was the perfect big brother he doted on Astrid almost as much as she and Kara did.He had been even more protective of Kara than Cat was during Kara's pregnancy. Cat could see just how much he loved his little sister every time he was around her. Cat could remember how Carter had tried to hid his happy tears when he had first held Astrid after she was born. 

“As you can see the little one here thought that she would get up as soon as the sun came up. I’ve been trying to get her back to sleep so that she wouldn’t ruin her nap schedule but…” Kara trailed off as she motioned to how their baby was wiggling and giggling in Cat’s arms. 

“Astrid are you being bad for mom?” Cat says as she gently boops the girl on the nose; resulting in Astrid scrunching up her face and giggling She can feel Kara’s soft eyes on her as she talks to their daughter. 

“Mhm I’m bein’ good’s moms being bad.” She put on here best innocent face with the signature Danver’s pout. 

“Oh is she, I guess I’ll just have to punish her.” Cat said sending her wife a heated look that made Kara’s breath stutter and a blush rise to her cheeks. ‘Who said life after marriage was sexless.’ Cat thought to herself as she smirked. 

“Why doesn’t your mom go start breakfast and i’ll go turn on mickey mouse for you.” Cat said laying a gentle kiss on the unruly blonde curls. Of course Cat knew that Kara couldn't be trusted to cook (Cat had tried to teach her when they had first started dating but had given up when Kara managed to freeze part of the kitchen and burn the other half of it) but Kara could easily set up the stove as Cat got their daughter situated. And maybe Cat had a plan to push Kara up against the fridge and kiss her senseless but that was just a bonus. 

With that Cat turned and walked out of the room giving Kara a second to collect herself, even after all these year she could still leave Kara as flustered as she had been on her first day at catco. It was a point of pride for Cat. seh loved knowing that she still had such an impact on her wife even after so many years together. Everything about being married to Kara was different than her other marriages. Kara had shown her what it was like to be with someone who loves unconditionally someone who truly loves. It was what marriage was supposed to be like. Of course it wasn’t perfect but it was perfectly them. 

Cat set Astrid in her little play pen in front of the tv. It of course wasn’t a normal play pen it had been reinforced with nph’ metal so that Astrid wouldn’t be escaping or breaking it. There had been quite a few scares when Astrid was just learning to crawl she had broken out of countless play pens. They hadn't put her in preschool because they weren’t sure if she would accidentally reveal her powers. Until she was old enough to understand how to control her strength they couldn’t put her in a normal school. She did spend time in the deo nursery with other kids, specifically alien kids. It was good for her to socialize with kids that would understand her powers better. 

With the tv on and Astrid safely situated she turned to the kitchen, she saw Kara dancing to some song she was humming. She smiled softly at her wife's adorableness. If it was anyone other than Kara it would be annoying but not with Kara. Cat slipped up behind her and wrapped her arms around the younger woman’s waist. Kara stopped her dancing so as not to shake Cat off of her, but kept humming. Cat laid a kiss on Kara’s neck. She peppered kisses from Kara’s neck to her shoulder she knew it wasn’t a good idea to let Kara keep cooking but she couldn't draw herself away from her wife’s skin. One particular nip beneath Kara’s ear made Kara’s knees buckle. Cat let out a little hum of her own as Kara whimpered and regained her footing. Before Cat could even register that Kara was moving her she found herself pressed up against the kitchen counter with Kara peppering quick kisses across Cat’s face. Cat let out an honest to god giggle at Kara’s antics. After a moment Cat took Kara’s face in her hands and pulled her in for a proper kiss. 

Just as they deepened the kiss Carter’s bedroom door opened and he shouted “I’m headed to the kitchen please don’t be doing anything indecent!” to them. Cat ducked under Kara’s arm and over to the stove. She couldn't’ blame Carter he had probably walked in on them making out far too many times. Thanks to Kara’s super speed he hadn’t ever ended up seeing anymore than that. HE always took it in stride he loved to tease them about it. Kara swore he became more and more like Cat everyday. Cat would deny it saying that he was too bright and too kind to be like her but Kara would always shut her down saying that Cat is bright she is kind she is gentle she just has walls up she doesn't let many people see that side of her. 

Cat didn't’ have to turn around to tell that Kara was pouting. At this point Carter shouting and interrupting them and Kara pouting in return was just part of the morning ritual. Cat was glad he had interrupted this time because looking at the stove she realized that just a few moments more and the pancakes would have caught on fire. Cat was thankful Kara had freeze breath other wise she would have already had to spend a fortune on fire extinguishers. 

Carter came stumbling into the kitchen sleep still in his eyes and his hair ruffled and messy. It was still adorable, he may be seventeen but Cat never did stop seeing him as just as cute as he was when he was a toddler. He came up to Kara first and gave her a hug before trudging over to Cat and giving her a half hug and looking at the unfinished food on the stove. 

“Morning moms, Pancakes again?” he said fighting a yawn. 

“It’s the only thing that your little sister will eat for breakfast.” Cat said quickly. She knew he wasn’t complaining just observing. 

“Is she up already?” Cat just hummed in response. She was focused on trying to salvage breakfast. It was amazing the level of damage Kara could do in just a few minutes.

Kara leaned back against the counter looking between Cat and Carter who had made his way over to Astrid and was playing with her. He was a perfect big brother, Kara had been worried about how he would do with them having another kid if he would feel resentful or if he would hate that his family was changing but he wasn’t he was almost as happy as she and Cat had been. Before Astrid was born Carter had come to Kara he had nervously asked her if she would teach him to speak kryptonian. He had wanted to be able to help his baby sister learn the language of her other people too. Kara had teared up and pulled him into a hug. She was happy to share her language with him, she was proud too. He may not be kryptonian by blood but he was a part of the house of El too. 

Kara watched how Carter played with Astrid for a while, she saw how gentle he was with her even though she was near invulnerable. Kara held back a giggle as he swooped her up in his arms and ‘flew’ her around the room. She hadn’t yet learned to fly but to her flying with Carter was much better than actually being able to fly. Kara could remember doing the same with Kal when he was just a baby. Those memories used to bring her such sadness because she thought she’d never have a family like that again, because she had lost her family and everything but now, now the sadness wasn’t overwhelming when she thought of those times. She still had a tinge of pain but with it was the happiness. She could look back and be happy about the times she had, because now she knew how to look forward too. 

Cat had changed things for Kara, she and Carter had changed her. While the Danvers had given her the family she needed Cat and Carter had become the family she never thought she’d have. She never thought she would have a kid, she never thought she would have someone to love like she loved Cat she never thought she would have it all. Her life was full in a way that she never thought it could be. Even on krypton she had come to accept that she wouldn’t marry for love she would end up in a marriage like her parents one that may have some love but ultimately was just because of the matrix. 

Kara wasn’t sure how long she stood there in thought just enjoying watching her family but soon enough Cat was placing a plate piled high with pancakes and sausage in front of Kara. Before Cat could walk away Kara reached out a hand and pulled Cat into a kiss. She heard both Carter and Astrid make a sound of disgust behind them but Kara just smirked. “Thank you love.” she said as she pulled back letting Cat go give the rest of their family their breakfast. 

It may just be another Saturday morning just like all the others but god Kara was happy about it. She loved these mornings. She knew they had to go into work in just a bit but she loved these mornings with her family. Carter would spend the day watching Astrid. They had offered to get a nanny for her but Carter said no, he had wanted to take care of his little sister and spend more time with her before he moved out to go to college. 

Kara scarfed down her food so that she could try to help Astrid with hers, if the little one would let her. Astrid was as stubborn as her mama, if she wanted to do something on her own she wasn't’ going to let anyone help her. Kara loved seeing all the little ways that Astrid was like Cat, she may have Kara’s powers but she had Cat’s sass, and her strength of will. Kara could see many of Cat’s characteristics in Carter as well like his sense of humor was almost identical to Cat and he got his geekyness from her not that Cat would ever admit to beign a geek. 

Kara wondered how parents managed to handle toddlers without superpowers. Kara had to use her super speed constantly just to make sure that Astrid didn’t throw food around the house when she was trying to feed her. That wasn’t even mentioning how she had to use it to catch Astrid before she fell every few minutes. Kara was blown away with how Cat could do it all and make it look so effortless. She was always blown away by just how good Cat was at this how good she was with their daughter. Before Astrid Kara would have sworn there was no way she could love Cat any more but seeing Cat with Astrid made her fall in love even more. Just like how she had fallen more in love with Cat when she had first seen how she was with Carter.

Kara recalled those first years at catco when she had just been Cat’s assistant not yet even a friend. She hadn’t officially met Carter he was shy and would hide out in Cat’s office not wanting to talk to people. Although many people made the mistake of trying to, and making him uncomfortable. Kara never pushed she didn’t want to make him feel uncomfortable. But she had watched how Cat looked at him with such love and such pride. He could do the smallest thing and all of Cat’s walls would come down and she would smile in that way that lit up the whole room. It was that day watching Cat and Carter that Kara realized that what she had thought was just a small fleeting hero crush on her boss was so much more. 

“We should get a move on darling.” Cat said as she picked up Astrid from her booster chair. “I’ll go get this one cleaned up you get the dishes.” Cat said leaving a quick kiss on Kara’s cheek before taking Astrid back to her room to wash her up. Despite Kara’s best efforts Astrid always managed to end up covered in food after every meal. 

Kara used her super speed to pick up the dishes and wash them. When she and Cat had first moved in together Cat had joked about how Kara made up for her lack of cooking ability in her willingness to actually get the dishes washed. Kara had told Cat how she actually kept dishes clean because with her enhanced senses she would end up smelling the dirty dishes no matter where she was in her old apartment. She figured that Cat’s place was big enough that that wouldn't happen here but she had gotten into the habit of it so why stop now. Most of the house was pristinelly clean at the moment because they were getting ready for Clark, Lois and Jon to visit for a family dinner. Kara always told Cat it didn't matter if the place was completely spotless but Cat insisted that her when Lois entered her house she had to immediately know that their home was cleaner than hers. With them everything was a competition. 

Kara as always was excited but nervous. Most times these dinners went well but sometimes Cat and Lois would let their feud go a little to far or Kara and Clark would get a bit competitive which never ended well either. The family dinners had started as a way for Kara to see Clark more often but had morphed into something that all of them love. Carter had been so excited to have a little cousin, and he took his older cousin duties very seriously. By that it meant that he showed Jon all the best video games and gave him copies of his favorite books. For Cat it was nice to be able to talk to Lois, to talk to another human who is also going through the trials of being married to a kryptonian and having a half kryptonian kid. They get to actually work through stuff that neither Kara nor Clark would be able to help them with. Although Martha Kent might have been able to. 

Kara could remember after they had announced the pregnancy how Lois had slipped Cat, Martha’s number and told her that they would need her tips on how to baby proof for a little kryptonian. Cat of course had rolled her eyes and insisted that she had this handled on her own. That lasted until about a month before Kara’s due date. Cat had looked at the nursery one day and stared panicking worrying about everything. She had ended up actually calling Martha who told Cat some simple tricks to reinforcing everything so that the baby wouldn’t break things. Most things had needed to be reinforced with steel or nth metal (which was much harder to get a hold of) even the dishes Kara was currently washing had reinforcement. They hadn’t originally but after Astrid had broken a plate and almost eaten one of the broken pieces they had decided to reinforce those as well.

Kara wiped her hands on her pants and headed to their bedroom. She would hop in the shower while Cat finished up with Astrid. The hot water was always soothing Kara couldn’t feel it much but when she focused on letting her senses expand she could. It was one of the few times in the day where Kara could let herself feel more rather than feel less. Her powers were great but they came with draw backs specifically draw backs on her sense of touch. Kara knew how to let down her walls and feel more but often times during the day she didn’t have time to focus and do that. Though somehow when she was around Cat Kara had always been able to let those walls down sometimes she wouldn’t even realize she had. She had only noticed it when Cat hugged her for the first time. Usually with hugs she wouldn’t feel all of it but in those milliseconds when Cat held her close Kara could feel, in the way that humans did. Kara had known that her feelings for Cat had grown beyond a crush but she hadn’t realized that somehow she had grown to care for Cat so much that she was unknowingly letting her guard down. 

The only other people she had ever been able to do that with was with Alex and Eliza. That was more because they had been the ones to help Kara learn how to balance her senses so that she wouldn’t be constantly going into sensory overload. Since then Kara had learned to do the same while around Carter and later on around Astrid. 

Kara was brought out of her thoughts by Cat’s arms wrapping around her from behind. Kara had been too in her own head to notice Cat’s foot steps approaching or the opening shower door. “Sorry I took so long your daughter decided that the bathtub was a water park.” Cat said a she laid a gentle kiss on Kara’s bare shoulder. Kara leaned back into Cat’s embrace.

“Why is she only my daughter when she makes a mess.” Kara sasses. She turns her head to give Cat a peck on the forehead. Kara knows they should hurry up and get showered before the water runs cold but she can’t find it in her to extract herself from Cat even if it’s only for the second it takes to grab the soap. 

“Because we both know that I am never messy but you darling are.” Kara would have taken it as an insult if it wasn't’ for the obvious warmth in Cat’s voice. Kara almost let out a whine when Cat let go of Kara and moved around to grab the soap. Kara’s whine was silenced when Cat began rubbing soap on Kara’s back with her talented hands. Soon enough Kara got tired of not being able o touch Cat and spun them around pressing Cat against the shower wall. 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They were late for work. About two hours late to be precise. They had ended up having to take another shower after their first shower. It was worth it though and Kara was sure that Cat’s assistant would agree. Cat was always in a better mood when Kara ended up making Cat late. When they had first started dating Kara used to be embarrassed by how people around the office immediately knew what they called Cat’s “I got laid” walk. After a while it had almost become a point of pride for her. She liked that everyone in the office knew who Cat was going home with. Kara was pretty sure her jealous streak came more form how as Cat’s assistant for so long she had watched Cat go on dates and she had planned them she had watched sleazy men flirt with Cat. Now she wanted those very same Sleazy men to know that they didn’t have a chance. 

Kara had ridden up with Cat in her private elevator. It had now become their private elevator though Kara usually used the public one when not riding with Cat. Kara was the only person other than Cat and Carter that was allowed to use Cat’s elevator. The elevator ride was one of Kara’s favorite parts of her work morning. She and Cat would always share a quick kiss before the elevator doors opened and they had to go into professional mode. 

They let their hands brush one last time before Cat walked into her office. She had her usual hard expression on her face it was meant to intimidate everyone and it worked but it used to work better before. Before being when she had come into Catco alone not side by side with the human personification of happiness and kindness. Though anyone who had worked there for more than a day knew that just because Cat’s wife was a puppy didn’t mean that Cat was a push over. No she was as tough as ever, well except for when Kara was in the room then she would soften and smile just a little. 

“Good morning Mrs. Grant.” Cat’s assistant said as she held Cat’s coffee in an outstretched hand. Cat genuinely couldn’t remember this ones name she had hired her just a week ago. She gave the girl a nod and gave Kara one last smile over her shoulder as Kara mouthed for Cat not to fire the girl. Cat just rolled her eyes. She probably wouldn’t fire this one she hadn’t made any big mistakes yet but if she got on Cat’s nerves she still wouldn’t hesitate ot fire her like the last one. 

“Follow” Cat said to the nervous girl. The girl who Cat figured was around twenty two she was fresh out of College. She was good enough at her job but she was even clumsier than Kara was. She was tripping over her feet trying to follow Cat as she walked into the office. “What does my morning look like?” 

The girl, Cat thought her name may be Haley, was prattling off the list of meetings that Cat had today. She was late so two of her meetings had been pushed back she was going to have to cram things in today. It was worth it though, just a few extra minutes with Kara was more than worth having to deal with a little more work. 

Cat tried not to grimace as she heard Maxwell Lord’s name on the list of meetings. She hated the man. She had tolerated him at one point she may even have liked the man but when she found out exactly what he had put Kara and Alex through she had immediately grown to loathe the man. Sadly she did still have to work with him, him being a CEO and all. He was an evil man and Cat was just waiting for the day when he would slip up and Cat would be able to pull ever receipt on him and publish an article that would destroy him and his company. Most of the time when Cat threatens to tear down someone who hurt Kara, Kara would make Cat promise not to but this time Kara was fully behind her on destroying Maxwell. 

Cat sipped her coffee and went through paperwork. She did love her job and she loved being back at Catco but she still hated paper work. Give her a pile of lay outs or a room full of pompous entitled white men to tear to shreds, she’d take that over paperwork any day. Paper work was easier when Kara had been her assistant. Kara had gone through most of it before hand and marked anything that was actually important for Cat. It also helped that Kara was Kara. 

Cat often missed those days, well she missed having Kara by her side all day. She loved that Kara was still growing and flourishing as a reporter but she did miss all those years ago when she would spend days with Kara sitting on her couch going through mindless paper work. It had been mind numbing at times but Kara had always done the most adorable things on those days. Kara would try to sneak in watching animal videos when she thought Cat wasn’t looking and she would always bring Cat food when Cat was too busy to remember lunch. As they had gotten closer those days spent on paper work had shifted from days of them working in relative silence with Kara hiding cat videos to days of he rand Kara talking and laughing as they worked. Days of them sitting inappropriate close, days of Cat gently brushing stray hairs out of Kara’s face when she would get too focused and days where Cat would spend hours wondering what it would be like to just be able to kiss Kara, what it would be like to just be able to lean her head on Kara’s shoulder when she got tired. She would end up just thinking about what it would be like to be with Kara. Back then she didn’t realize that she had a chance with Kara that she could have just reached out and Kara would have returned her feelings. 

Cat had always known that Kara had a hero crush on her; most people that came to at Catco did to some degree, but usually that crush would fade away when they had to actually deal with Cat. Kara was different though she kept looking at Cat like that, in with that attraction in her eye with that affection, even after months of working for her. Cat for so long refused to acknowledge that maybe it was more than a small crush that Kara had been harboring and that maybe she felt something much deeper. 

It was a bit odd to Cat that her office had such a meaning to her and Kara’s relationship. It was unavoidable that it would but still it was an odd feeling to work every day in the same place where they shared their first kiss and where they first met. It made her feel like a cliche, and she hated cliche’s but she loved Kara much more than she hated them. After going public the board had seen her as that, as a cliche. They thought there was a weakness to be exploited. She hadn’t been back at catco for long when she and Kara went public so her place as CEO wasn’t as sturdy as it used to be. They had been itching for a way to get rid of her again, apparently Olsen had been easier for them to sway and bend tot their wishes. She couldn't hold that against him he had been inexperienced he did good for a man with no experience as CEO. The board had tried to get rid of her and exchange her for him, but she had shown them the error of their ways. 

Cat had destroyed them, gotten four of them removed from the board and released a fifth’s dirty laundry ending in him getting arrested. It was one swift move that took her less than one morning and in those few hours she showed not just her employees but all of national city that she was still the same hard ass she had been when she left. Except this time she would also fire anyone who dared say anything rude about Kara. There had been quite a few people who made that mistake. Snapper was one of them but Kara had saved him from being fired. Cat often wondered why she hired the man in the first place; he was rudder than her and he seemed to do nothing but insult the other reporters. Kara was the only person who had ever been able to talk Cat out of firing someone. Kara was also the only person who she had told they were fired but didn’t actually mean it. With her and Kara it had almost become a running joke, she would ‘fire’ Kara once a week and Kara would show up the next day completely unfazed with that bright smile on her face that always made Cat want to kiss her. 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kara sat with the other reporters preparing for their mid morning meeting. She had brought Nia an extra coffee to help her stay awake. Nia had been taking more of Kara’s late night supering duties since they had Astrid. It was hard for Kara to be able to go between keeping a kryptonian toddler from wailing at 3 am and also fighting whatever supervillian decided to attack at that ungodly hour. Between Nia and Brainy being on hero duty the three of them had been able to sort out a sort of rotation. They were all ready to be called in if there was a big emergency but they weren’t all needed in the field at once. 

“Sooo you know everyone in the office is on edge since Lois is in town again. I still don’t get all the hubub.” Nia half whispered to Kara. Kara rolled her eyes it had become an inside joke for her Nia and Cat. Nia still honestly didn’t see what was so important about Lois but she at least knew who Lois was now. Kara had a hunch that one of the reasons Cat had taken such a shining to Nia when they had first met was because she had no idea who Lois Lane was. 

“They always get like this. I wonder how much they would freak out if they realized that Lois visits so often because she’s here to have family dinner with Cat.” Kara whispered back. She could imagine how everyone would lose their minds. She remembered seeing people mind blown she n Cat had hugged her for the first time. After all Cat Grant was a germaphobe, she’d fired people for as little as brushing up against her yet there she was pulling her assistant into a hug. 

NIa couldn’t help but lean back and laugh. That startled a few people but no one payed them more than a glance. Kara had met Nia way back when she had been working under Cat while Cat finished up her travels. After Kara and Cat had started dating and actually talked through their feelings Cat had told Kara that despite wanting to stay and wanting to be in national city there were still a few things she needed to finish that she couldn't’ do in national city. This time when Cat left they had stayed in touch, Kara would fly to whatever country Cat was in and they would end up spending a day or so together. 

Nia had just started working for Cat when she met Kara. She had immediately known who Kara was; Cat talked about her all the time. She hadn't’ explicitly been told that Kara and Cat were dating but she knew well enough that they were or that they were at least close to dating. She had been the one to handle arranging all the random gifts of food that Cat would send Kara while she was away. Their first actual meeting had been quite awkward. She had flown to see Cat it was about mid day where Cat was. Kara had had a hard day and had desperately needed to see her girlfriend. She didn’t really pay attention to listening for anyone other than Cat's heart beat so she hadn't’ noticed Nia just down the hall. Kara had flown through the window of Cat’s bedroom. She was staying in one of her vacation homes in Europe while she worked on a story. Kara hadn’t worn her super suit on her flight she had mostly been flying over ocean so she had no need to worry about anyone seeing her especially since she was flying far too high for anyone to get a good look at her if they saw her at all. Later she would find herself thankful that she had been in such a rush to see Cat that she hadn’t put on her super suit. Because just a moment after Kara landed Nia Nal walked into the room to find none other than Kara Danvers and her boss in quite the compromising position on top of Cat’s home desk. 

Nia had scrambled out of the room saying apology after apology as she ran down the hall. Cat was quite mad at Kara after that. They were supposed to be careful about their relationship but here Kara was sneaking into Cat’s house and making out with her like they were horny teenagers. Since Nia already knew who Kara was as a Catco reporter Cat figured that they would need to come up with a plausible explanation. Kara couldn’t remember what thin explanation she and Cat gave Nia for how she had suddenly appeared in Europe when she had just been on tv in america that morning. Kara did remember being surprised that Nia actually believed it. Nia had ended up becoming the first person that knew about her and Cat. It later turned out that most of the people in Kara’s life would find out about them by walking in on them just like Nia had. Kara really had to start learning to lock her door. 

Because of how close Nia was to Cat and how Nia knew about their relationship Kara often found herself talking to Nia when things got hard with Cat. It was different than talking to Alex because despite her slowly warming to Cat Alex would still jump to see the worst in her. It was just her being a protective sister, but when Kara talked to Nia she had someone else who knew Cat. Nia would help Kara make sense of some fights that Kara just didn't quite under stand why it was a big deal or she’d help Kara vent after a fight. Kara had the incling that Cat probably came to Nia to do the same about her. They became quick friends after that. Nia and Cat had actually kept Nia transferring to Catco a secret from her. It had been a surprise when she showed up one Monday morning expecting to find a new reporter but instead seeing Nia waiting there for her. She may have dropped her morning coffee then and there so that she could run and give Nia a hug. 

Over the last few years she and Nia had become a formidable reporting team. They could rival Lois and Clark’s work together. They were an inseparable duo, Kara was proud of having helped Nia find her place at catco and she was so happy to have a friend by her side at work, someone who understood not only her struggles of being lgbt but also of being an alien as well. That was a godsend back in the days of the children of liberty. It ad been terrifying to even be at catco. She hadn’t wanted to admit it but seeing that much xenophobia and bigotry had shaken her. It had been especially hard when she had watched James start interviewing and getting close to the Children of Liberty. Kara was thankful that was all over now. 

“Are you poor excuses for reporters actually going to get this meeting started or do you plan to just sit around gossiping all day?” Snapper nearly shouted at the room. Over the years he hadn’t gotten any less gruff or mean. 

Nia and Kara both switched to focus on what Snapper was saying. They were working out the weeks assignments and if they got caught not paying attention snapper would stick them with a piece that ended with them having to go into the sewers. Kara had learned that lesson the hard way. Super senses also included super smell; that assignment had been hell for her. She’d’ learned her lesson after that and she was not taking any chances of getting stuck with an assignment like that again. 

Soon enough they were finished with the meeting and she and Nia were back to their desks. They didn’t have to leave the office for the day. Kara had a pone interview and Nia was finishing up an article for an interview from the day before. Kara often wished that she still had the office that Cat had given her but snapper had revoked her access to that years ago. Although she did occasionally hide out in there. She now shared an corner of the bull pen with Nia. She often wished that she had her office back, it would have been nice to be able to have conversations about her and Nia’s cape work with out having to try to talk in code or try to whisper around all the other reporters. Reporters were notorious for listening in when they noticed anyone else whispering. 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
The work day as always was hectic, it left Cat just waiting for the day to be over so that she could head home and just curl up on the couch with Kara. But that wasn’t possible yet, no when they got home they still had to get ready for Lois and they had a two year old which meant as soon as they opened the front door they were greeted by a very energetic Astrid who wasn’t about to let them sit down for at least another hour. 

When Cat opened the front door Kara was already ready to sweep up Astrid as the little toddler came zooming towards them. Kara picked Astrid up and lifted her into the air making the little girl squeal and making Cat smile. When she saw Kara laughing with their daughter she completely forgot about how only a minute ago she was wishing to heaven to just get home and lay on the couch. She could go a while longer with out rest when it meant seeing the two women she loved most in the world smiling like that. Cat looked around for Carter as she set her purse on the counter. She figured he was in the gaming room as he had dubbed it. He had a select few games that Cat had approved for him to play with around Astrid. Carter had happily agreed, he even had a fake controller for Astrid to ‘play’ the games with him. 

Kara placed a kiss on Cat’s cheek and said something about heading and cleaning up the game room so that when Lois and Clark got here they could play some board games before dinner. She walked down the hall with Astrid happily bouncing on her hip and telling her about her day with Carter. Cat went about fixing up everything in the living room with a soft smile on her face. Thankfully Carter seemed to have kept things tidy so there wasn’t much that needed to be cleaned. It was mostly just reorganizing things around the room. She moved some of Kara’s chosen throw pillows and blankets to the closet, so that it would look almost as professional as her office. Of course it wouldn’t stay looking like that, as soon as Lois and Clark were gone things would go back to her and Kara’s usual warm set up. 

Usually at this point Cat would be making dinner but she had decided to just “order out” this time around. Ever since Astrid had learned to walk it was getting harder and harder for Cat to be able to make a meal without Astrid almost causing a house fire. She was a baby with superpowers and she had Kara’s nature of obliviously exploring it was a dangerous combination. Cat couldn't help but worry for if Astrid somehow accidental blew out her powers. She would be even clumsier than Kara and Kara was quite prone to serous injuries when depowered. Cat pushed the thoughts from her mind though, right now wasn't’ the time to worry about that. She had a bit more cleaning up to do. The food would be here soon she had called a friend of hers a chef at one of national cities top restaurants and asked him if he could whip up some food for her. She’d be telling Lois that she had made it herself. It was all for the purpose of convincing Lois that she was an excellent cook. 

It was a running joke for Cat, well it was more a running lie. Every time Lois would come over Cat would call Matthew and he would whip up a meal not quite as good as his usual five stars but just to a believable level for Cat. Then Cat would make Lois think it was hers. They'd been doing this since Cat had first moved to national city. Of course Matthew knew exactly what Cat was doing. He’d agreed to the plan, and before Kara and her casual use of superpowers around the house had come to live with her, Matthew used to come over and cook his meals at Cat’s home. 

Just as Cat was about to sit down ,after having finished rearranging and cleaning the den, the door bell rang. “Kara, darling could you get the door.” Maybe she should feel bad fro calling Kara all the way across the house to open the door; but then again Kara had that super speed so it wasn’t much of an effort for her. 

With a whoosh Kara was there and opening the door. “Matthew, Shauna!” Kara greeted happily. If he hadn’t been holding their dinner then Kara would have pulled the both of them in for a hug. 

“Kara, so nice to see you again dear.” Matthew said as he sat the dishes on the table. Cat always specifically asked him to bring the dishes the meals were made in that way she’d have some proof to fool Lois. She’d always bring the dishes back to him the day after though. 

Matthew and his wife Shauna owned the restaurant that Cat and Kara had their first date at. Technically Shauna owned the restaurant and Matthew was the cook. It was an up scale restaurant but it was one that wasn’t near as snobby as the other restaurants Cat frequented. Cat had chosen the restaurant for their date, she had known that if she let Kara pick then she would pick a restaurant that Kara herself would have been miserable at. So in an effort to find somewhere they would both love Cat chose Matthew and Shauna’s place. It was a decision that payed off well. Kara had been comfortable even in the upscale setting, and she had also been able to order her fill of food rather than pretending like she was full after one plate. Cat had made sure to tell Matthew to pile Kara's order on because she knew Kara would be too nervous of embarrassing herself because of her super appetite to actually eat the amount of food she needed. And Cat she’d been comfortable enough around the restaurant to actually open up to Kara more during dinner. She was used to being there, she didn't have to be worried about paparazzi or anyone snooping on her conversation so she was able to actually let her walls down. 

It had been the best first date Cat had ever been on; even though Kara had bailed on her half way through because she had to go save the city. At the time Kara hadn’t known that Cat was already aware of her alter ego, so she had come up with some lame excuse about having to pick Alex’s cat up from the vet. Alex did not have a cat; Alex didn’t even have any pets. Cat had found that out when she had gone over to Alex’s apartment to officially meet her girlfriend’s sister. She had spent most of that night teasing (or tormenting) Kara about how Alex didn’t have any pets. Cat respected Kara not being able to tell her the super secret yet but that didn’t mean she wasn't’ about to have fun with how flimsy Kara’s excuses and lies were. By the end of the night Kara was frazzled and Alex was smirking having almost immediately figured out that Cat knew Kara’s secret. 

“Cat I’m never going to be able to understand how your family manages to eat so much food. I know you’re sharing it with Lois and her family but still this is enough to feed an army and not a small one.” Shauna said with a laugh. ‘

“Well Kara’s family all have quite big appetites, I don’t know where they get it from or how they manage to stay so fit while eating so much.” Cat jested back. Cat was more than grateful for Kara’s kryptonian metabolism. Mostly because it meant Kara always had those abs. And to a lesser extent because Kara was rather adorable when she was stuffing her face with unhealthy foods. 

“Ah all of them blessed with good genetics.” Shauna said with a laugh in her voice. Kara just smiled and shrugged as she helped Matthew set up the last dish. “I suppose we should get going now I hope you two stop by the restaurant later this week we’d love to see you and the little ones too.” He gave Cat a hopeful look and Cat returned it with a smile; Matthew was one of the few people that Cat was friendly with and that Carter liked as well. All these years later and Carter was still the same when it came to being comfortable around people. 

Kara walked them out the door thanking them for the meal and the help like she always did. Cat sat back on the couch checking her phone to see when Lois would be arriving. Lois and Clark were always a bit late to get there. They really needed to start traveling better between the two of them surely they had enough money for a flight that didn’t move at a snail’s pace. Cat wasn’t sure which barely legal cheap airline the two used but whatever it was it was awful. She knew Kara always wished that she had more time with Clark on these family dinner nights. Cat had tried to convince Lois to stay for an extra day whenever they came to national city but she was adamant about needing to get as much work in as she can after all the news never rests. Both Cat and Kara knew that well. 

Cat heard a rustling in the kitchen, she didn’t even have to turn around and look to know what it was. “Kara stop trying to eat the food before your cousin even gets here. Come sit down with me since you obviously can’t stop yourself.” Cat’s sass had long since lost it's sting on Kara now days it just made the younger blonde roll her eyes or laugh. 

Kara quickly plopped herself down on the couch and snuggled into Cat’s side. She left a quick kiss on Cat’s cheek then another on her jaw and finally she took a finger and gently turned Cat’s head so that their lips could meet. It wasn’t uncommon for Kara to do this. To just pepper Cat’s face with kisses. Ten years ago Cat would have cringed at the idea of being so well mushy with someone. This was just another one of the many ways that Kara had changed things. Kara had made her a romantic sap, and Cat couldn’t bring herself to be mad about it not when she feels so happy every time Kara does something unbelievably cheesy. It only took a minute for Kara’s quick kisses to turn to longer deeper kisses. Kara quickly moved from snuggling into Cat’s side to straddling her hips. The door bell suddenly ringing split the two apart. Cat wasn’t’ sure how long they had been kissing but she was absolutely sure she was going to kill whoever was responsible for separating her from her wife’s warm embrace. Cat let out a groan and withdrew her hand from under Kara’s shirt, it had mad it’s way under Kara’s button up at some point during their mini make out session. Kara shot Cat a half glare half smirk as she walked away from Cat and to the front door. For what certainly wasn’t the first time Cat found herself regretting these family dinners. After all she and Kara could be doing much better things with their time; those things being each other. 

As Kara opened the door Cat ran a hand though her hair and wiped at her lips to try to get any smeared lipstick off of her face. There shouldn't’ be any but she was better safe than sorry. She didn’t care if Lois or Clark saw her in a rather debouched state but she had no plans of subjecting Jon or her own children to seeing her post make out. 

“Kara!” Clark greeted cheerily bringing his older cousin in for a full strength hug. Kara hugged back just as hard. While Kara and Clark were no longer the last kryptonians they both still had to be careful with their strength with Jon and Astrid. They were just children even with kryptonian strength they could still get hurt if Kara or Clark accidentally let too much of their strength slip. 

Lois walked around the pair as Kara picked Clark up and squeezed so tight that even Cat could hear something in Clark's back pop. Jon didn’t even bother to say hello before he was running towards the game room. Cat knew the boy was eager to see his cousins.

“Kitten I see we were just in time to interrupt you and Kara.” Lois said with her signature wit. Lois had a wit that could nearly match Cat’s own. IT had been part of why Cat had been attracted to Lois all those years ago when they were at the planet. Cat looked back on their failed relationship fondly. She didn’t regret it but she certainly didn’t want it back. It had become a foot note in her and Lois’s lives, a fun story to bring up to make Kara and Clark uncomfortable at family dinners. 

When Kara first found out that Cat and Lois had dated she had almost had a break down because of the shock. It had been hilarious to watch Kara try to come to terms with how Cat had dated not only her rival but also someone Kara thought of as an almost sister. For a while after finding out Kara was even a bit jealous, she’d get this slight frown on her face anytime Cat would mention Lois. Eventually Kara realized that she didn’t need to be jealous of Cat’s past. It also helped that Cat had spent a week making sure that Kara knew just how much happier she was in her relationship with Kara than she had been with Lois or with anyone else before. 

“I have no idea what you are talking about lesser Lane.” Cat rolled her eyes and shrugged, she was using her signature poker face but she already knew that Lois could see right through her lie. 

“Mhm so you have no idea how half of Kara’s nicely pressed shirt got un tucked and wrinkled or how her lipstick got messed up.”Lois said with a tilt of her head. Cat didn’t verbally respond she simply shrugged and smirked at Lois. 

A few minutes later Jon, and Carter come running in with Astrid toddling in behind them. All three of them demanding they start with dinner.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

With dinner eaten and their small kryptonian army satisfied the seven of them settled into the game room for a round of Catan and then for a game of monopoly, as requested by Kara. Before dating Kara it had been rare that Cat would sit down and play a board game. She would do it for Carter at least once every two or so weeks but when she started dating Kara she quickly realized that Kara absolutely loved playing board games. Kara would find any excuse to get Cat to join her for a game. Of course Cat hadn’t been able to resist Kara's puppy eyes when she would ask Cat to play. Soon enough she Kara and Carter would find themselves sitting down after work to play whichever board game they all agreed on. 

They didn’t always have time for regular board games but they made sure to make time to sit down together just the three of them at least once a week. That once a week game night had turned into Kara inviting her super friends over for game night and a movie. That's how Kara’s friends slowly also became Cat's friends as well. There was no better way to get to know a person than to be stuck laying a four hour game of monopoly with them; or at least that is what Winn always said. 

At the moment Kara sat on the floor with Cat sitting in her lap; she had refused to sit on the floor saying it would hurt her legs. Kara had gladly offered to act as Cat’s seat. Cat was currently in the lead with Lois in second, Kara in third, Carter in fourth and Clark and Jon tied for last. Cat could easily just wipe them all out right now but she always hated how Kara would get all pouty and sad when Cat did that so for now she was playing it slow she hadn’t even bought any hotels. She could have, if she was playing against anyone else she would have. She just didn’t have it in her to see that sad pout Kara got whenever she lost monopoly. For some reason Kara absolutely loved this game. 

Cat was pretty sure that Kara hadn’t noticed how Cat had been occasionally slipping some of her money into Kara’s pile whenever she noticed that her wife was getting close to going bankrupt. Cat wasn’t a cheater but she found that for Kara she would easily abandon her usually strict no cheating ways. After all it was worth it too see how Kara smiled when she played. When Carter was little she would do the same for him but he admittedly had more skill at monopoly than Kara did. Cat was sure that without her help then Kara would likely be in dead last. 

The first time that the Kent/Grant-Danvers family dinner had turned into a game night it had been a disaster. With Cat and Lois at each other’s throats they were both equally as competitive, Jon, Carter and Kara desperately trying to keep up with Lois and Cat and with Clark giving up completely it had been a mess. Who would have though a game of uno would get that intense. They had picked it because they thought it would be fun for all of them well it turned out it was less fun and more danger. The worst of it happened when Lois pulled a draw four card on Cat when Cat was down to two cards. Cat had lunged at Lois for that the only thing that stopped her from actually attacking Lois was Kara using her super speed to grab a a hold of Cat just before she could scratch Lois’s eyes out. 

“Babe don’t kill Lois, please.”’ For a moment that had calmed Cat well until Lois opened her mouth.

“Babe? You call the Cat Grant babe. Oh my god no wonder Cat has gone soft.” Lois threw her head back laughing and that was it for Kara. She let Cat go. Deciding whatever Lois got after that was well deserved.

After that it was all a blur. Cat had gone at Lois and at some point she had gotten her hands on Lois's throat it had actually left a bruise. That had been the last straw for C Lark and he finally stepped in too pull the two apart while Kara just sat back. It had been a mess. They had banned any games from family dinner for three weeks after that. It had taken both Cat, Lois and Kara promising not to egg each other on or fight again before Clark would let them play any games again. They hadn’t had a physical fight sense but there had been a close call. Well there had been a few close calls but in the end the threat of no more game nights had been enough to get the rivals too calm down. They had banned Uno from game nights and scrabble as well; although that had been because of Kara and her knowledge of different languages that got it banned. 

“Ok ok lets take a ten minute break I can’t sit still for another minute or I’m going to go crazy.” Kara said, She gently tapped on Cat’s side to get her to move from her lap. Cat begrudgingly stood up, a little irritated to be disturbed from her comfortable spot. 

Cat stretched out as Kara walked back to the kitchen no doubt to grab another snack, Clark followed with Jon and Carter just a few steps behind. Astrid had gone to bed right after dinner having been too tired to stay awake for the game. Cat was admiring the view from the window when Lois came up behind her. Cat stayed silent not wanting to start an argument if Lois wasnt’ about to try to start one. While she and Lois did have a sort of unique friendship when they were in competitive mode like they were during game nights they were much more prone to fighting. In all honesty Cat didn’t exactly feel like having her good mood ruined by another argument when she could avoid it. 

Lois had spent most the night in a sort of unusual silence. It wasn’t complete silence just that Lois wasn't’ speaking unless someone directly asked her. Cat could tell that there was something on her mind but she either didn’t care enough to ask or she was too nervous to ask. The last time she had seen Lois like this it had ended with Lois telling Cat about how the planet had her emails and was preparing to release them. She just hoped that this time it wasn't’ anything like that. 

“You know back when you left the planet I hated you for it. I thought you were just leaving because you were being petty that I had moved on, but now looking at you like this here I’m finally seeing why you did it. You were trapped there. You weren’t happy, even when wee were together you weren’t fully happy were you?” Lois paused to look at Cat and Cat knew Lois wasn’t waiting for an answer just an acknowledgement. “You needed to go didn’t you you needed to leave to be happy. You had lost your passion back in metropolis and I think you never really found it again until you met Kara. I mean you gained some of it back when you started Catco but every time I met you between then I could tell you still weren’t happy you were happy with your career but not with life. Now now you are. You’re happy in a way I never though you could be. You’ve changed since you met Kara.” 

Cat turned and arched an eyebrow at Lois. She wasn’t sure where Lois was going with this little speech. “I haven’t changed that much Lane.”

“Oh but you have. Cat you finally let your walls down. All those walls that no one had been able to get past, not me not your ex husbands no one, you’ve let them all down. Cat you’ve even dropped part of that bitchy act when you are at work. Don’t try to deny it Lucy and I do keep in touch and she was eager to tell me how quote ‘banging Kara makes you nicer’ Lucy’s words not mine.” Lois ran a shaky hand through her hair. Lois’s rant was starting to make Cat a bit nervous she’d never heard Lois like this. “What I’m saying is I’m happy for you, I’m proud of you. Sometimes I’m even a bit envious. Don’t get me wrong I’m completely happy with Clark and our family, but nights like this it just makes me wonder what it would have been like if I’d ever had the guts to leave the planet. Of course I wouldn’t have come to work for you but I do just wonder what things I’ve missed because I never tried to change my own life the way you have.” 

“Lois you are a lot of things, but you aren’t like me. You aren’t the type of person that changes their life on a limb like me. You thrive in stability. You have thrived at the planet and you know it. Maybe you should have done more jumping around when you were just a cub reporter but we both know hat staying at the planet was what was best for you. You are needed there. You are undoubtedly the planet’s best reporter. They would be doomed with out you. And if you are feeling like you can do more you should. You've been workings at the planet long enough ask for a promotion. Heaven knows you are overdue for one.” Cat felt like she was giving advice to a novice Kara again. She was sure that Lois would take that as an insult though. 

“I swear you should just write a self help book-”

“Oh I already have it was a best seller.” Cat answered back before Lois could even finish her sentence. 

“It was great, or at least that’s what Eliza says.” Kara said coming up behind Cat and wrapping her arms around her waist and pulling Cat to her. “I’m pretty sure she’s read all of your books. But don’t tell her that she specifically told me not to tell you that.” Kara said giving Cat a quick kiss to her cheek.

“And on that note I’m going to go see if my son has already eaten you out of house and home or if there is still enough food for me to have a snack too.” Lois excused herself from the room leaving just Kara and Cat. 

“Should I be embarrassed that my mother in law has read my books or proud?” Cat hummed.

“I’m not sure personally I'm a bit embarrassed because every once in a while she will quote you when she’s giving me and Alex one of her ‘you should be more responsible’ speeches. It’s such a weird feeling.” Kara added an exaggerated shiver to bring home her point. That earned a light chuckle from Cat. 

After a moment of comfortable silence Kara took a deep breath and spoke again. “I know I don’t say it that often but I appreciate this. You opening up our home to Lois, Clark and Jon so that I can see them more often. I know it is hard for you to let people into your safe places and I just want you to know just how glad I am that you do.” Cat didn't’ have to turn her head to know that there were tears rimming Kara’s eyes. Every once in a while Kara would get like this, where small things would make her tear up. It was probably the hormones after all even kryptonians weren’t immune to pregnancy hormones. Cat had found that out the first time around with Astrid. 

“I should be thanking you after all you gave me and Carter a family again, you gave him cousins and aunt’s and a grandmother that actually loves him.” Ten years ago Cat could have never even imagined this. Having a happy home, with a wife that loves her and that she loves in return with two kids and a third on the way. It was beyond anything she had even realized that she wanted.

**Author's Note:**

> not sure how the editing came out I'm fighting a cold and started getting drowsy half way through editing so this could be a mess, but I hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
